


Hibiscus Embrace

by RainbowPools



Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Power bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Service top Azumane Asahi, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Nishinoya wants his turn to dominate. Asahi is too much of a simp to say no.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: The Flower Vase, Kinktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Hibiscus Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 14: Size Difference  
> Ah, my current favorite couple!

Nishinoya really did like Asahi’s hair. It was thick, and wild, and loose, easy for him to run his fingers through. He had done it so many times by now, auburn locks sliding over his fingers, and well, he had done plenty of other things to Asahi too. _Like this,_ he thought, features sharpening with sly seduction as he moved his hand, pressing it flat on Asahi’s thigh, leaning into Asahi’s shoulder. 

“What are you thinkin’ bout Noya?” Asahi glanced at him. Nishinoya was peering up at him with one of his dangerous expressions, chin raised and head tilted upward, flushed lips wet and parted a farthing, large round eyes keen and exploratory. Just the look alone was enough to get Asahi’s heart thumping at an unusual pace, and well, with Nishinoya’s hand creeping up his thigh, his weight pushing against him, it wasn’t much help either. 

“You,” Nishinoya said simply, blinking, and squeezed, fingers curling into Asahi’s inner thigh. Oh yes, he really did like Asahi’s hair, but he had combed through it so many times already, and sitting on the couch with little to do, their show having cut off half an hour ago, was making Nishinoya fidgety. Neither of them were much ready to go to bed yet either. As a result they ended up sitting stationary on the couch together, Nishinoya with his hands idly funneling through Asahi’s russet hair, Asahi lost in thought as he gazed at a picture on the wall. Indeed, Nishinoya had done many things to Asahi and vice versa, but Nishinoya wanted to try penetrative sex. They had done it before, many times in fact, but Asahi overtook most of the work and Nishinoya was ready to have his turn. He and Asahi had discussed it at length on a few occasions. Now it was just a matter of executing it. Nishinoya didn’t miss the light flush filtering across Asahi’s cheeks. He chuckled, soft and flirty, nudging Asahi’s shoulder with his cheek. The sound, the affectionate little gesture, warmed Asahi’s heart. 

“So, uhh, what do you wanna do?” he asked, knowing this was taking a sexual direction. 

“Well, I’ve been really really wanting to just.. ride you,” Nishinoya said, reaching, twirling Asahi’s hair in his fingers. The action was almost second nature at this point. Asahi’s eyes widened a fracture. The idea, he would admit, was exciting, a pool of warmth setting in his stomach at Nishinoya’s low tones, his confidence. However, it was as terrifying as it was titillating. Nishinoya was small, and while they had discussed possible safety measures, Asahi still had qualms about the concept. He couldn’t keep Nishinoya from his desires forever though. 

“C’mon, Angel, let’s do it,” Nishinoya cooed, eager, almost sparkling with anticipation. Goodness when had his hands gotten up his shirt? Asahi drew a sharp gasp, because Nishinoya was caressing sensual circles into his chest with one hand and lifting his own shirt with the other, revealing rippling white skin. Nishinoya bowed his head, biting into his shirt to keep it up. Then he was gathering Asahi’s bigger hands in his tiny ones and putting them on his stomach. “Touch me, Asahi,” he breathed, his shirt falling back down. And well, how could Asahi not? He ran his hands up and down Nishinoya’s tiny, lightly toned stomach, pushing up his chest, fingers dancing over pale skin. Nishinoya’s entire body shuddered under his touch, always a sight Asahi loved to see. How was someone so small also so sexy?

“Noya,” Asahi murmured, as Nishinoya sat on his knees to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of his neck. 

“Please Asahi, let me try,” Nishinoya mumbled against his skin. 

“All right, okay,” Asahi relented with little defense, catching his hands on Nishinoya’s waist, massaging his fingers into his loins. Nishinoya sighed, sucked another kiss into the crook of Asahi’s neck, and giggled. 

The pair had done a bit of research into size difference sex, and had agreed that to start, they should try it in an armless chair. They had plenty of those, much thanks to Asahi’s furniture fetish, but it’d be easier for Nishinoya to sit in Asahi’s lap. The elevation, and being able to wrap his arms and legs around Asahi would put less pressure on Nishinoya, make it easier for him to move. So it was that Asahi was settled back in a chair, posed in the corner of their bedroom, in naught but his T-shirt. Nishinoya, wearing only the same, crawled into his lap, pressed forth and kissed him. It was deep, heavy, prompting Asahi’s thoughts to spin, his vision to rock. Moaning, grinding down, with his hands flitting up Asahi’s spine, Nishinoya slid his tongue into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi twitched beneath Nishinoya, gave a helpless whine, tucking his hands around Nishinoya’s flanks, fingers digging into his sides. 

“Asahi,” Nishinoya exhaled, ducking his head under Asahi’s chin, nuzzling into him. “Say my name,” he rumbled, rolling his hips. 

“Yuu,” Asahi whispered. 

“Fuck, never mind. Don’t ever say it again,” Nishinoya’s cheeks heated up rosy. Asahi chortled, ruffling Nishinoya’s sable hair.

“All right,” Nishinoya disengaged, easing down onto the carpet to get himself ready, the lubricant sitting not too far away. Asahi observed, stroking himself gradually to keep himself interested. When Nishinoya had done, he sprung to his feet, climbing back into Asahi’s lap, straddling his thighs. He braced his hands on Asahi’s shoulders, lifting himself up. The pair held eye contact, electric and all trusting as Nishinoya lined himself up. Asahi held tight to his hips, keeping him steady, positioning him right above his cock, hard and pulsing with arousal. Nishinoya remained still for a minute, unblinking. The prospect of riding Asahi was a startling one. Asahi had a big enough cock, and Asahi was so much larger than him. Nishinoya had wanted to do this though. He wanted to ride Asahi, wanted to contribute further to their relationship. He couldn’t just straight bottom forever. He wanted to gain some control, make Asahi lose his mind with more than just his hands, lips, tongue, and voice. So, he lowered himself. Asahi’s erection prodded his entrance and he gasped, eyes fluttering. He was big, really big.

“You can do it Noya,” Asahi crooned. As much as he’d love to offer that he could pull out if it were too much, that would be more discouraging than anything else to Nishinoya. Nishinoya opened his eyes, pursed his lips. Yes, he could. He lowered himself some more, felt Asahi pierce him, released another choked gasp, lowered himself down further. “Oh shit, oh shit,” he hiccuped. Accommodating Asahi’s length, his size, was a little strenuous. Nishinoya’s chest was tight, and he was holding his breath as he sunk lower, lower, and lower until finally he was fully saddled down. He was quaking, every inch of him, shoulders, thighs, and hips just vibrating like a flicked guitar string. It seemed as though his entire body was filled, ineffable bombs of heat pulsating throughout his body, twisting his thoughts into nothing at all. His breathing was shallow, one eye squeezed shut, flushed to bits.

“Are you all right, Yuu?” Asahi asked, barely above a whisper. Nishinoya was trying so hard and he was so absolutely enchanting doing it. This was a difficult feeling for Asahi too. His body was already overwhelmed with pleasure, wrapped up in Nishinoya’s tight heat.

“I’m fine..” Nishinoya blew a sigh, returning to reality. Right. Asahi still had his hands on his hips, he was still supporting him. He could do it. He took a breath, raised up, knees hugging Asahi’s waist, then sunk back down. 

“That’s it Yuu, good job,” Asahi touched a few kisses to his cheeks, brushing his palm against his back. Nishinoya shivered, well, shivered beyond what he already was. Nishinoya relaxed, took another deep breath, raised up, then sunk back down. He did it again, raised up, and sunk back down. He repeated the process, at first his rhythm slow, but after a handful of patient minutes he had sped up. His raise became more of a jerk, his sink more of a slam. He still held on to Asahi and Asahi didn’t let go of him either. They were close, oh so close, glued to each other, friction raging between their connected hips. Nishinoya panted. God he was already tired, but it felt good, and he was going to get Asahi to his climax or pass out trying. So he pushed forward, going up and down, up and down, up and down, small yips smothered in he and Asahi’s kisses. His quivering body was sheltered in Asahi’s arms, sweat seeping through both their shirts. Asahi was seeing fire works, a concentric ring of pleasure shooting through his body whenever Nishinoya would come down. Of course. Of course Noya was good at this too, because what wasn’t he good at?

“Oh damn Yuu, I’m close..” Asahi choked, hardly able to believe it. He was about to cum, cum before the itty bitty boy doing all the work in his lap. Life delightfully sucked. 

“Cum for me Asahi, just for me,” Nishinoya purred between pants, “I’d love to feel it. I wanna know how good I’m making you feel.” Life was delightfully unfair too. Why did Asahi have to be the poor sap to fall in love with a literal god, tiny or not? A crimson hue blossomed across his cheeks and he whimpered, white flooding his vision as his climax passed over him. Nishinoya’s hand had come to rest in his hair, soothing him in hurried caresses. Asahi slowed his breathing as his body calmed. He and Nishinoya had been seeing each other exclusively for a while now, and since neither minded the mess, they hadn’t used a condom. Nishinoya’s movements rushed to a halt. He was close though, just at the edge with Asahi still inside him, and it only took a few rough strokes to his cock and a couple choice kisses to get him cumming in Asahi’s hand, body trembling and arching, breaths catching. He slumped against Asahi’s chest, body huffing with his exhausted pants. 

“That was incredible Yuu,” Asahi hugged him close. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Nishinoya smiled up at him, “I couldn’t have done it without your help. Next time though, I’ll be even better.” 

“I don’t think I’d survive that,” Asahi said. 

“Good,” Nishinoya nuzzled him. 

“How bout we clean up and cuddle?” Asahi swept Nishinoya’s hair from his face. It had become quite rumpled in the commotion. 

“Uh huh,” Nishinoya bobbed his chin in a nod. 

He was asleep as soon as Asahi’s arms were around him, and his head met the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for popping in. :)  
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated.  
> Take care My Loves <3


End file.
